My Dirty Little Secret
by Angel-del-los-muertos
Summary: She was his secret that he kept hidden from his friends and the outside world.He was the one she could turn to when she needed someone to talk to and make her smile.added part please r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own knd (wouldn't want to either to much work to figure out what every mission would stand for but I wouldn't mind owning the singers of this song)

She sat on the window seat staring down at all the children frolocking and playing outside without a care in the world. He stood next to the door unnoticed watching her wondering what she was thinking about untill she turned and saw him, she smiled at him he smiled back while he made his way to where she sat. He took a seat next to her back to the window. The both stared outside smiling down at all those kids they protect from adult tyranny. "Nigel?" she asked breaking the still silence between them. "Yes Abbs" he stated knowing that it must be something really important for her to use his real name even if the where alone.

" Why is this so wrong you no me and you being together I don't understand why kids next door head quarters won't allow operatives to date" she said turning her head back to the direction of the childern playing outside. " Abby you of all people should know how dangerous it could be if our enemys find out I can't even discribe how terrible it would be if I or anyone else had to go through the pain of losing someone they care about, I know I would be devistated if anything ever happened to you Abbs" he replied pulling her closer to him. She laid her head and sighed " Yeah, Abby knows your right she just hates having to keep secrets from the others" " I understand Abbs but we both agreed that if we want to stay in the knd were going to have to keep this a secret from the others please Abbs don't make me regret this" he said running his fingers through the strands of hair that have fallen out of her braid.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

" I won't" she said "anyway in this fragile world we live in there are other things worser than hiding things from your friends" She smiled at him but he knew it was fake. He understood it hurt her to keep secrets from their friend it hurt him to they where suppose to be able to trust each other but it was to much of a risk.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Ounce agian she turned her attention back to the children playing outside as she did so he got an idea of how he could get her ming off of the pain of not being able to trust her friend and back to her normal self. He grab her hat off the top of her head and hid it behind his back. " Hey, give it back" she whined "Make me" he replied with a smirk. "Okay then" she said as he ran away from her. She chased him around the room smiling and giggling. Suddenly he stoped almost causing her to run into him. He held up the hat high as she lept up to reach it but she still couldn't reach it for he had grown slightly taller then her in the past year. (for ppl who are wondering they're 11 now) " humph, Abby doesn't like this game"she pouted. He laughed as he lifted up her chin so that she was staring straight at him. At that moment they both leaned forward their lips met as a surge of electricity went through them. He placed her back upon her head before pulling back to catch his breath. But before he could he felt something or should i say someone pull off his sunglasses. "Huh, hey"he complianed "Ha, now ya know how it feels" she snapped and then smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

" Come on hand them over" he commanded " And why should numbuh 5" she questioned him " becauuuse we need to head back downstairs before the others become suspicious" was his remark "mmk" she sid handing him his sunglasses back to him then grabbing his free hand she dragged him down the stiars. "Hey numbuh 1 and numbuh 5 where ya been" ask the blonde austrialian to his leader and teammate. Just as he was about to answer the boy she interupted " In our rooms why do ya want ta know" "shessh, numbuh 5 he was just asking you a question you don't have to get all snappy" stated the young american pilot. "whateva" was her only reply before picking up a magazine from the table and taking a seat on the couch. "Thank you Abby for understanding"he thought as he stood there. " Hey numbuh 1 whatcha thinking about" asked the ravened hair japanesse girl breaking him from his thoughts. "Huh, oh nothing numbuh 3, nothing at all" he said as he walked toward his room when suddenly the alarm went off.

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

For anyone who want to know the song is "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone this has nothing to do with my story dirty little secret but its just that I'm starting a new fanfic and would like to know if any of the readers out there thinks I should write it so please read so far what I have and review...Oh and flames are accepted thanks Angel-del-los-meurtos

_Secret within a Secret_

_Main Characters_

_Nigel Uno (numbuh1) is _

_Taylor Roland-age both 10 and 17_

_-height 6'1"_

_Origin: England _

_"Captain of the Britannic"_

_Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. (numbuh2) is _

_Maverk Kaleab-age both10 and 17_

_-height 6'2"_

_Origin: New England _

_"1st mate of the Britannic"_

_Kuki Sanban (numbuh3) is _

_Muse-age 16_

_-height 5'7"_

_Origin: GeheimNaibun _

_"Princess of Amazons"_

_Wallebee"Wally" Beatles (numbuh4) is _

_Jacques Chandler-age both 10 and 17_

_-height 5'9"_

_Origin: Australia _

_"1st mate of the Romania"_

_Abigail "Abby" Lincoln (numbuh5) is_

_Carmen Leo-age both 10 and 17_

_-height 5'8"_

_Origin: France_

_"Captain of the Romania"_

_Ships_

_The Britannic-sailor ship_

_The Romania-pirate ship_

_Regular Characters_

_Captain Sticky beard-_

_Captain Sweets_

_Parents-_

_Any of the parents of the knd I want to place in my story_

_Cree Lincoln-_

_Darbie Leo _

_Villain_

_Korbak (The Beast)_

_Prologue_

_"Captain Sweets you asked to see me" asked a 17 year old dark skinned girl named Carmen Leo. "Ahh, yes Carmen may you please come here" questioned the chubby red beard Captain Sweets. Carmen walked over to his bed and sat right beside him. "My dear Carmen, I have asked you to come so we can discuss the Book of Secrets" started Captain Sweets. "We have been guarding it ever since the day you came to me ha-ha you were very distrusting for a 10 year old girl back then" "Yes Captain, I was but you know my reasons" replied Carmen. "Ah yes, I do anyways what I was trying to say is that it has been many years and you still haven't destroyed the book" asked the Captain "You know Carmen tried but it can't be destroyed, you of all people should know how badly Carmen wants to destroy that book why it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know about the damn book" snapped Carmen. "Look here Carmen if you don't find away to be rid of the Book of Secrets we will never find the Treasure of Monte Carlos, why with that book still in its place the world and its secrets are hidden from us, its blank pages taunt us every time we reveal it from hiding its as if the book doesn't hold any thing but paper!" yelled the captain to the now frightened girl. "Captain Sweets as Carmen said earlier she tried but it can't be done. I owe that book the death of my family because of my selfish wanting to have them tell me everything, no more lies or excuses of how your to young to understand, but in truth I was" replied Carmen softly staring straight at the ground for fear to stare the captain in the eye. Captain Sweets seeing the sadness in the girl's expression decided to change the topic. "Carmen, you see the reason I've been pressuring you to destroy the Book of Secrets is so that I can find the Treasure of Monte Carlos before I die" "What!" exclaimed Carmen " Yes Carmen it seems as my days have been numbered and once I die I want you Carmen to take my place as captain" explained Captain Sweets. "Please don't think like that it'll be a while before that time" replied Carmen wanting to end the topic of death. _

_"Oh but how wrong you are my lovely Carmen for soon you shall be captain and then I can take my revenge Muwhahahaha...cough cough " chuckled the mysterious voice peering through a small pound down at the two pirates conversing. _

_"You may be right Carmen, now be off with you I need my rest" commanded Captain Sweets. "Yes sir" replied Carmen leaving the captain to his rest. The next day Captain Sweets did not get up he had died last night from pneumonia. He was buried deep beneath the crashing waves of the sea. After his burial ceremony just as he had asked Carmen was appointed Captain to his beloved ship the Romania. _

_Please review thankies _


End file.
